Plain Sailing
by Whixie
Summary: Piper Chapman is on an all expenses paid cruise with her best friend when she meets the mysterious enigma that is Alex Vause. Piper thought she was prepared for everything, but when the waters get rough will she sink or swim? (AU)


**Cruising - Chapter One**

Piper Chapman was used to holidays.

She'd been on enough for the excitement to have dulled slightly by the age of twenty two, but this one was different. This was Piper's first cruise. Well, to be specific, it was Piper's first cruise without her parents.

They had paid for it of course; it was their gift to her for finishing her degree at Smith and graduating with honours. They were so proud of their little girl, especially since her brother Cal wasn't doing much to uphold the pristine Chapman name. Instead of becoming highly educated and wealthy he had chosen high and happy.

Piper couldn't help but beam as she climbed the ramp onto the gleaming white river cruise ship that rested in the calm waters. Her skin had already tanned beautifully in the warm Hungarian sun after a week spent milling around Budapest. Her friend Polly was also joining her on the ten day cruise through the bank of proud rich parents as well. They both looked the part of tourists in their large designer sunglasses and ridiculously short shorts that showed a long expanse of golden flesh.

"I can't believe this!" Polly squealed to her friend as they were met with complimentary Champaign by the on board staff looking smart in freshly pressed white uniforms and stiff smiling faces. All around them stood other holiday makers looking as eager and excited as Piper and Polly, the atmosphere was relaxed and chatter flowed freely amongst them. The alcohol and hot sun probably helped the conversation flow more than usual.

"This might possibly be the best holiday we've ever been on." Piper stated with wonder as they approached the railings of the ship. Warm wind blew her hair gently as she stared with unabashed joy at the beautiful skyline of Budapest.

"We haven't even started yet." Polly laughed gently, her keen eyes not on the surroundings but the other guests.

Buildings rich with history surrounded them on all sides and Piper could only imagine the stories that they held within their walls. The sounds of life surrounded them to the base rhythm of blue waters gently lapping at the hull.

"Beautiful." Polly sighed and Piper hummed in agreement. She turned her head to look at her friend but found her staring at a particularly attractive crew member. Piper shook her head with a grin.

"I was talking about the scenery but whatever, Pol. I thought you said this was strictly a sightseeing and no romance trip?"

Polly scrunched up her nose and feigned confusion.

"I never said that…"

"I specifically remember you saying that you were _fed up with men_ and _needed to get away from all the drama_?" Piper repeated, with included air quotes that Polly rolled her eyes at.

"Well that was before I saw Major Muscles over there." She practically drooled. "Besides, what's life without a bit of drama?"

"You do know that they're not military, right? It's just a-"

"You're ruining my fantasising. A girl can dream." Polly muttered.

Piper chuckled at her friend and finished off her glass of bubbly. The two of them once again entered the throng of passengers, nodding and smiling.

They chatted with two attractive American men who were apparently on a business trip to network the area. They ran a tourism business.

"So how does that work? Do you set up tour guides and stuff?" Polly asked, sipping from her second glass of Champaign. The man made a face.

"Kind of, more like stag and hen dos for the elites." He said with a casual shrug. "Shepherding drunk rich kids around expensive areas and minimising the damage." He looked at his friend with a grin and the group chuckled.

Piper smiled politely, whereas Polly made the full on effort of actually laughing. His pleasant eyes turned back them and Polly continued the conversation whilst Piper excused herself to seek out the bar.

She dodged and weaved through the mass of swaying bodies gaining their sea legs and finally slipped onto a barstool. A petit young bartender with dark red lipstick and a bright smile trotted over to her.

"What can I get you?" She asked in a pleasant New York accent.

"Margarita please."

The bar was modern but had a touch of flair to it. The long polished wood bar stretched the length of the main wall, adorned with plush barstools. Tables and chairs with comfortable lighting took up most of the area but there was a stage to the right for live acts. There were also booths across the back with views over the balcony for a more secluded evening.

Her drink was set down on the bartop and Piper smiled her thanks and took a sip.

"Wow, this is really good!" She gushed to the meek bartender. She blushed and waved away the comment with her hand and barely concealed a smile.

"That's so kind of you to say," She said. "This is my first bartending job." She stage whispered.

"Well they definitely hired the right person." she beamed. "I'm Piper."

"Lorna."

"What made you get a job so far from home?" Piper asked after they had shaken hands, taking another sip of her drink. Lorna twisted a bar cloth and glanced at her feet for a moment.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to overstep. I tend to ramble a lot. Always have! Even since I was a kid my parents could never get me to keep my mouth shut. Foot in mouth disease or something…" Piper trailed off as she noticed Lorna smiling at her. "Just like now." She finished with a sheepish laugh.

"Nah don't worry about it, I'm the same." She paused. "Maybe not quite as bad as you." The pair chuckled and piper felt herself warming to this lady.

"Bad breakup." Lorna huffed, looking glum. "The bastard ran off with another woman. Can you believe it! You don't get Jessica Simpson when you got Rihanna."

Piper smiled sympathetically.

"What a dick." She offered. Lorna nodded, wiping away the slight moisture around her eyes. Hesitating for a moment, Piper clasped her newfound friends hand on the bar.

"If it's any consolation, I know exactly what you're going through." Lorna looked at her hopefully, seeking that moment of shared pain. "I was dating a guy for the last year of college. We made loads of plans for what we were going to do when we graduated. Travelling, maybe move in together." Piper sighed. "I thought he was the one."

Lorna grasped Piper's other hand, it was cold from holding the margarita.

"Aw hun."

"Yeah."

Silence settled on the pair for a moment.

"What a dick." Lorna hummed, earning a small smile from her new companion. "Oh shit, sorry, I forgot I'm supposed to be working!" Lorna exclaimed with a squeak and hurried off down the bar to where a wild haired customer was waiting.

Piper shook her head with a grin, finishing the last of her drink and licking the salt from her lips. Hopping off the barstool, she set off in search of Polly, hoping she hadn't already ran off with a poor crew member. The sun heated her now cooled skin as she stepped from the shade of the bar and into the still excitable crowd.

Pipers gaze was drawn by a streak of blue and the sound of a deep and rich laugh within the crowd. She whipped her head around until her eyes set upon the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. She was tall, taller than the smiling men surrounding her, and had sleek raven hair that curled down her chest to the top of her breast with electric blue streaks at the tips that contrasted with her plain white t shirt.

The sun made her pale skin seem to glow and Pipers eyes traced down her left arm to the beautiful tattooed roses that adorned it. The woman took a sip from the bottle of her beer she was holding, the rim touching the swell of her full lips.

Piper had never been envious of an inanimate object before.

Piper couldn't look away as the laughed chuckled deeply, adjusting the dark framed glasses that had slipped down her nose.

She was absolutely stunning.

All of a sudden, the woman glanced her way and stared straight at her. Piper felt her step falter as she quickly averted her eyes.

"Piper!" The blonde snapped her eyes to her grinning friend and walked over to her with as much composure as she could muster.

"You okay? You look weird." Polly asked with complete bewilderment.

"Sorry…" Piper waved a hand to her throat. "Tequilla."

Polly grinned.

"Getting the holiday started without me, bitch."

"Always." Piper risked a glace behind her and instantly locked eyes once again with the mysteriously attractive stranger.

She winked.

 _Oh fuck_ Piper blushed instantly, feeling her stomach clench and face heat from more than the afternoon sunshine. _Shit, that's not fair_

"Piper! Jesus, it's like talking to my nan." Polly huffed, "attention span of a nat." She muttered to the Hispanic man now attached to her arm.

Piper sighed and shook her head, feeling herself relax slightly when she sneaked a glance and found the raven haired woman to be nowhere in sight.

 _What did Polly say about a no romance trip again?_


End file.
